The Snake and the Raven
by The Noodle Of The Internet
Summary: Celestine Snape is Harry's other aunt and after four years planning she is able to rescue her nephew from the Dursleys and in the long run Dumbledore, Harry has much to learn before going to Hogwarts and being ready to face Dumbledore, but with his cousin Kassandra's help it shouldn't be too hard...right? Warning: Dumble Bashing, possibility of mild language in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer:** **I do not own Harry Potter or any characters/places used in the original books, I do own my characters.**

Celestine Snape was a proud woman, She was beautiful but didn't like to flaunt her looks, Her Chestnut hair was long and soft and her brown eyes always seemed warm and comforting, her skin was lightly tanned making her seem radiant, she was loved by nearly everyone she knew, especially her husband Severus and her big brother James Potter. She helped the Order of the Phoenix in the task of brining Voldemort down, she was collecting info on Death Eaters when she had been kidnapped.

Celestine had gone missing for months and it took much pleading from both James and Severus for Dumbledore to do anything about it, This caused both men and their wives to lose respect for Dumbledore and to start questioning his actions more. Celestine was returned to her loved ones mostly unharmed, though she had definitely become more jumpy. Nine months later, she and Severus were parents of a beautiful baby girl they named Kassandra.  
Celestine did her best to keep in touch with James, Lily and her Nephew Harry, but they had gone into hiding from Voldemort

The 31st of October, saw the end of Voldemort and the start of a new era. For most it would be a time of celebration and peace, for others it would be a time to return to the shadows but for Celestine it was a time to get very very angry, She had tried to get custody of her Nephew but to no avail, Dumbledore had left Harry at number 4 Privet Drive, where the first five years of his life would be hell. Sirius Black, Harry's godfather had been sent to azkaban without a trial for being a death eater so Celestine was pushing for a trial. Remus Lupin practically lived with the Snapes since he had no where else to go, Kassandra loved her godfather and grew up hearing the tales of her uncle and aunt and awaiting the day she would get to meet her cousin.

Harry James Potter didn't have that luxury, he grew up in a place where he was hated, when he was three he started to do some chores like tidy Dudley's toys up or sweep the floors. His cousin was jealous of Harry's ability to use 'it' and so would get Harry in trouble for it. Harry was a small boy and was rather thin for his age, his green eyes were dark, like the colour of pine trees, his skin was pale from the lack of sunshine and he never smiled when around people, if he was left alone he would smile slightly as he played with the broken toys Dudley had so generously given him. Little did Harry know, his life was soon too take a turn for the better.

Celestine was working with the Unspeakables and Goblins to get Harry into her custody without Dumbledore finding out. It had been a long process but soon Harry would be with them. It was October, getting close to Halloween, while most people would be out partying that night Celestine and Remus would be going to get Harry, but for now though she sat in the living room curled up close to Severus who was reading though a potions book, Remus was sat on an armchair reading a book to Kassandra who slowly drifted off to sleep. Celestine smiled they had finished Harry's room, now all they needed to do was collect the boy on Halloween night

**AN: Right well this is my first fanfiction ever so I hope everyone that reads it likes it, feel free to leave any comments with your opinions and any advice you can give will be appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters that belong to J. , I only own my characters and any situation not found in the books.  
**

Wake up at 6 when Aunt Petunia gets up, make her tea, no milk, one sugar. She makes the breakfast since he is too young to do it, He is Harry Potter, a scrawny five year old with big dark green eyes, his skin was a sickly pale colour from where he never got much sunlight. His aunt never wanted him to go outside, scared people might start asking questions. Harry served the food up just as Vernon and Dudley waddled into the room. Dudley was starting to be horrible to Harry and the smaller boy was upset by this since Dudley had been the only one who didn't judge him. Harry was then given his usual glass of water and dry bread before he had to get dressed for school, Dudley's uniform was brand new, Harry's was Dudley's old one an it hung off his small body like a potato sack, it was highly unflattering.

At school Harry tended to sit alone, no one wanted to talk to him, except his teacher. Miss Hill was a lovely woman, with shoulder length honey coloured hair, her eyes were grey. She was impressed by how intelligent Harry was for his age, so she always set him more challenging homework and noticed that none of the other kids played with him so she allowed him to sit inside with her during break, at lunch he had to go to the cafeteria with the other students.  
One day she had noticed that Harry had a black eye and once they were alone at break she sat in front of him.  
"Harry, how did you get that?" she asked softly. Harry lowered his head his birds nest black hair hiding his eyes.  
"I-I fell over miss." he said miss Hill didn't believe him for one second but she just sighed.  
"Okay Harry, so how was your homework?" she asked changing the subject. Harry looked up and beamed.  
"Oh it was really good Miss! I was able to write two pages!" he said clearly pleased with himself.

Once home Harry had to get on with his chores, hoover the lounge, make cups of tea for the Dursleys, get out the cakes and chocolates for both male Dursleys and the apple pie for aunt Petunia. He then had to go and tidy Dudley's bedroom, dust the ornaments, clear the table after the Dursley's had, had dinner before having his own dinner of cold soup and water, wash the plates up before he could finally go to bed. The cupboard under the stairs wasn't the most comfortable of places but Harry didn't mind, he had found many books in there that he could read when the Dursleys went to bed, his bed was an old mattress that was very lumpy and he only had a thin cover to keep him warm. Harry was used to seeing spiders so he wasn't scared by them, he was however scared by Vernon, especially when the whale of a man was drunk or in a foul mood...which was always. Luckily that night Harry was left alone, he crossed off another day on his calender.  
"Five days until Halloween..." he mumbled sadly before switching the bare light off and curling up on the lumpy bed, it took him a while but he eventually fell asleep.

~Meanwhile~

Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore, some called him Albus, others Professor Dumbledore, was possible the most powerful wizard since Merlin himself. He sat in his office at Hogwarts, another year had started at the school of witchcraft and wizardry, So far the school year was going well. Dumbledore looked over at the small silver instruments that monitored Harry quite closely, it showed that he was physically weak but mentally strong. The old wizard sighed in annoyance, looks like he would need to get the Dursleys to break him more, he needed Harry to be malleable, Harry was his weapon against Voldemort, Harry was the hope of the light side but he needed Harry to trust him fully, to see him as his saviour from the Dursleys. He popped a sherbet lemon into his mouth and looked back at his desk which had a mirror on it that acted like a security system, he could look at all the classrooms, entrance and great hall, teacher offices and the school grounds. This allowed him too keep an eye on his staff and students, he noticed a few students up after curfew but that didn't matter, children loved to push the rules a bit. He was currently watching Severus brew a potion for his class the next day, the man looked happier than normal and Dumbledore noticed a letter on Severus's desk, the writing was unmistakable Celestine's.  
"Ah yes...how do I keep them from getting close to Harry..." he wondered allowed to himself and ignored the Sorting hat's snort of disbelief. Fawkes cooed sadly and Dumbledore shot a glare at the bird, sometimes he really hated him, but the bird had it's uses. He stood up, popped another sherbet lemon into his mouth and headed for his bed, planning ways to break Harry's spirits.

**AN: So, Chapter 2, I hope you all liked it, feel free to review and leave you opinions of the story so far and how you think it could go, next chapter will be Kassandra's daily life and how Celestine plan's to get Harry without Dumbledore knowing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any situation found in the books or films as they belong to J.K Rowling.**  
**AN: Welcome to the third chapter of this fan fic, I hope you are all enjoying it so far.**

The sun leaked through the curtains of the fairly large room of a young Kassandra Snape. The sunshine hit her face and she woke up grumbling, the clock read eight o'clock in the morning. Kassandra sat up slowly and blinked when Aura the Snape House elf popped into her room. Aura like all other House elves was small, bald and wore a pillow case, but it was always clean since Celestine insisted the few house elves they had be treated with respect, and her eyes were a violet colour. Kassandra rubbed her eyes sleepily.  
"Good morning Aura." she yawned.  
"Good morning missus Kassandra, you mother wants to be seeing yous now." she informed the young girl before laying out her clothes for her and popping out of the room again. Kassandra slid off her queen sized bed and got dressed into a black long sleeved top, dark blue jeans and her dragon hide boots that were magically enhanced so that they would always fit the feet of whoever wore them. She headed out of her room and skipped down to the dining room where her mum was waiting for her.  
"Good morning mummy!" she smiled happily but her smile faltered when she saw her mother looking preoccupied by something.  
"Good morning Kass..." came the reply. "I need you to be a big girl while I'm gone, Uncle Remus has gone out to distract the bad man so I can get Harry." she explained.  
Kassandra's blue eyes brightened and she smiled. "S-So cousin Harry will be living here?" she asked excited and Celestine nodded and couldn't help but smiled slightly at her daughter.  
"Yes...now, Aura and the other house elves will keep you safe but you are to stay in the house until I get back okay?" She asked her daughter who nodded hesitantly.  
Celestine hugged her daughter before leaving quickly.  
Kassandra sighed sadly but was soon cheered up by Aura and the other house elves who made glowing balls appear and float around the room, exploding harmlessly when she touched them too hard. It is very easy to entertain children.

It had taken weeks of preparations for this day to arrive, it was three days until Halloween, so they were a bit early in acting out their plan but Dumbledore had plans of his own for that day involving Harry so Celestine, Severus and Remus had to put their plan into action, luckily if it came down to it both the Prince and Potter families had many estates abroad.  
Severus was at Hogwarts teaching his students. Remus was talking to Dumbledore about Sirius but the old man was growing more and more angry, though he hid it well. Celestine would use this distraction to go and get Harry and save him from the plans Dumbledore had made for Halloween. Severus had found out that Dumbledore had encouraged all the Dursleys to be even crueller to Harry during the days leading up to Halloween so he could go and save Harry and become his saviour, As many people know, children's minds are easy to mess with under the right conditions but Celestine wouldn't give Dumbledore the chance to hurt her Nephew.

**AN: So chapter 3, I hope you all liked and and Please leave reviews for it, I would really appreciate any help on improving my writing.**  
**Next chapter, Harry will be getting rescued, but Celestine is horrified of the condition she finds him in.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other Characters and Locations invented by J. .**

It was a cool October afternoon, the sun was out and there were no clouds, but the chill of the approaching winter could be felt, especially to Harry who was outside in the garden weeding the flower bed before the ground became too hard to work with. His oversized hand-me-downs did little to protect his frail body from the biting wind. His small hands felt numb but he was nowhere near done weeding. He was alone for the day since the Dursley's had decided to take Dudley to the zoo as a treat. Harry liked it when they left it allowed him to use 'it' to make his chores easier, however recently he couldn't use 'it' as well as before and this for some reason deep down terrified him and he wasn't sure why. The sun was high in the sky when he felt like someone was watching him, but when he turned round there was nothing there. He shivered and rubbed his arms to try and warm himself up. Five minutes later and he stood up to go inside, as he turned he bumped into someone and he opened his mouth to scream but all that left his mouth was a painful croak. Vernon had belted his back the night before, for having burnt the food. Harry tried to back away from the cloaked stranger.  
"Don't worry Harry, I won't harm you, we don't have much time, I'm here to take you to a safe place!" the stranger said. Harry looked around for an escape rout but didn't find one. The stranger sighed, judging by their voice, Harry guessed it was a woman, but he was still scared.  
"Harry my name is Celestine Snape, I am your father's sister, or your aunt, please come with me I'll take you somewhere safe." she almost begged.  
Harry hesitated but he heard the Dursley's car, the front door unlocking, he turned to the strange woman,Celestine and nodded rapidly. Celestine grabbed Harry gently, not at all shocked by how light he was.  
"Hold your breath okay?" she said before dissaperating back to Prince manor.

Harry had closed his eyes and when the strange feeling stopped he opened them only to gasp.  
"H-How...?" he croaked out. Celestine set him down and smiled.  
"I apperated, by using magic." she explained and led him inside. Harry frowned.  
"Uncle Vernon doesn't like me using that word..." he whispered. Celestine sighed this confirmed her worst fears, Harry would need complete training in magic and it's origins. Kassandra shyly poked her head into the room, Harry looked at her cautiously, in his mind he was worried they would be just like the Dursleys.  
"H-Hi...I-I'm Kassandra." she said shyly, although mere hours ago she had been excited now she was really nervous. Harry shuffled his feet.  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Harry." He replied.

Once all the introductions had happened, Harry relaxed slightly and Kassandra got over her nerves the two five year olds were talking quite happily about a common interest books, Kassandra was more than delighted to take Harry to the library that they had. Celestine was relieved by how well Harry was settling in but she supposed that anything would be better than living with the Dursleys, she knew Harry would take some time to fully settle down and they would need to get him some essentials like clothes and books, but that could wait till tomorrow as Harry and Kassandra were both listening to a book as it read to them, Harry was amazed by this and his initial fear about magic seemed to fade with each passing second with them.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, next chapter will be Harry meeting Remus, the shopping trip and Harry settling in. Which magical children do you guys think Harry will meet first? As always leave me a review of how good you find the fan fic and how I could improve! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J. does.**

Harry woke up to a popping noise, he sat up slowly and looked around the room jumping when he noticed Aura the house elf placing some clothes on the trunk at the end of his bed. Harry's room was fairly big, it was square in shape with really big windows that let in a lot of light during the day, the walls were painted blues, His bed was a doubled bed with green sheets, the floor was a dark brown almost black wood. On the wall to the right of his bed was a dark blue door with fish on it and they swam around as if they were real fish this door clearly led to his bathroom, facing his bed was a brown door that led to the rest of the mannor. At the foot of his bed was a light brown and gold trunk for all his precious possessions, he had two book cases for all the books he might want and a desk set around the room.  
Aura bowed.  
"Good morning master Harry, I has set out some clothes for yous. Once yous is dressed I will be taking yous to the breakfast room" she said before popping out of the room. Harry blinked and slipped out of bed to look at the clothes, it was a simple black tee shirt and light blue jeans, a navy blue jumper and white trainers, he quickly pulled his new clothes on glad that they weren't too tight but fit him nicely. He stepped out of the room and followed Aura down the halls that were bright thanks to the windows that gave a beautiful view of the gardens and the forest around it. Harry couldn't help but stare in wonder, he had never seen so much open space before.  
Soon he was at the breakfast room which was essentially a conservatory but on the second floor of the mansion, the first floor was reserved for social events like winter and summer galas, meetings, basically anything that involved large amounts of people, the second and third floors was their living space and training rooms. Harry walked over to the table where Celestine, Kassandra and a man with light brown hair and green eyes his face was scared and although he was clearly young he looked old due to the premature lines on his face and the flecks of grey in his hair, Harry nervously sat down next to Kassandra and eyed the man in a mix of curiosity and apprehension. The man smiled softly at him. Celestine served Harry some porridge and orange juice.  
"Harry this is Remus Lupin, Kassandra's god father, he was one of your dad's friends." she informed him.  
"It's nice to finally meet you Harry, you were only a baby when we first met." Remus's voice was soft and slightly croaky as if he had a cold.  
Harry nodded and relaxed, he could tell that this man was trust worthy.  
Once they had all eaten and gotten washed and teeth brushed they apperated too Diagon Alley, the wizarding high-street in London. Harry was really excited as was Kassandra who had only been there once and had only gotten to see Gringotts. Remus went off on his own to get some supplies, he went down a dark side alley. Celestine sighed.  
"you two are never to go down there until you are grown up okay?" she said and they continued down the street. Harry didn't know where to look first, Kassandra was pretty much the same and pointed out nearly everything she could.  
Their first stop was Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions, as winter was approaching so would winter galas, and as members of the Potter and Prince families they had obligations to attend most of them, Kassandra and Harry stood on the stools and let Madam Malkin measure them and fetch some good quality robes for travel and every day use, they were black and grey and lined with fur from various animals, it was obtained by trimming the animals so no animals were hurt in the making of these coats, that made Kassandra very happy since she was a great animal lover. Once they got their cloaks and dress robes they headed to the next shop, Flourish and Blotts, Harry and Kassandra were in heaven, they spent at least an hour in there looking for books that held some interest to them, Harry chose books like Fantastic beasts and where to find them, A History of Magic and some children's story books including The tales of Beedle the bard. Kassandra chose fewer books since she already had quite a lot, she got the standard book of spells grade one and a beginner's guide to transfiguration. Once the books were bought Celestine took them to Rosa Lee Teabag for some tea and cake, afterwards they went to the Owl emporium for Harry, Kassandra already had an owl. Harry looked around and noticed a small scrawny snowy owl Kassandra followed Harry over to the cage.  
"She's so small." Kassandra whispered so she didn't startle the young Owl. Harry nodded in agreement and looked at Celestine who walked over.  
"Is this the one you want Harry?" she asked smiling softly.  
"Yes please Aunt Celestine." he said shyly before turning his attention back to the small fluff ball that was soon to be his. Soon he had his owl that Kassandra suggested be called Hedwig after a German witch who was known for her great kindness to her patients in a German wizarding hospital. Harry nodded and smiled softly.  
The more time he spent in the wizarding world the more his curiosity grew and the more confidence he gained.

October morphed into November, Harry had settled in well and learned as much as he could about the wizarding world. Celestine would spend one or two hours telling him of his parents or showing his photos. Remus shared some of his knowledge and Harry soon found out that he was a werewolf but he wasn't too scared since Remus would go out into the forest during that night. Soon the Gala season would start but luckily Harry and Kassandra weren't required to partake in the boring adult side they would get to play with other children their age, this was a critical age for making friends as most friendships would last a lifetime. Harry had yet to meet his Uncle Severus but Celestine had assured him he would soon get to meet the man with the reputation of being Hogwart's scariest teacher. 

Meanwhile at Hogwarts a certain old man was starting too feel suspicious about the condition of his weapon, he was getting stronger not just physically but mentally as well. Dumbledore decided on Halloween to go and collect the boy only to find out that he was gone, and had been gone for a few days now. Dumbledore was beyond furious, it took all his self control not to explode there and then, he got back to his office and let his magic out, it swirled around him like a red tornado destroying his office, making Fawkes screech at him before flaming out of the office to get away from his rage. After a good 15 minutes he slowly reeled his magic back in and panted, using pure magic like that was draining, but it was an effective way to calm down. He quickly repaired the damage done and sat down on his chair thinking over this annoying situation, He had an idea of who would have him, he might have to question Severus later about what his wife had been up to during the past few days.

**AN: Voila chapter five, my longest chapter so far. How is everyone liking it? I would really appreciate some reviews I could do with a confidance boost or even if someone was to give me some pointers on how to improve that would be great. So Harry is setteling in and is showing a natural curiosity which is brilliant but looks like Dumbledore is noticing things aren't right, will he do anything about it? Next chapter will be some Galas and we will be meeting people good, bad and neutral, see you all in a week's time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else that belongs to J. .**

The winter Gala's were a time for pure-blood and half-blood families to introduce their children to the world or to assert their dominance over other families. Many of the men liked to believe they ran things but it was their wives that did negotiations with other families and tried to settle blood feuds between families.  
For most children it was a time to have fun and make friends, or in Harry's case to become accustomed to the wizarding world. Harry soon learned that Galas were an important part of wizarding life. He found it funny though watching as Kassandra pranced about pretending to dance with other people.  
"Harry come dance with me!" she suddenly exclaimed and grabbed his arms twirling down a corridor of the Prince manor, Harry couldn't help but laugh happily and dance with her, he was nervous and didn't doubt that Kassandra although her usual bubbly self was just as nervous.  
That night they would be going to the Malfoy gala, Harry had been taught as many manners as possible since he had to make a good impression. Celestine smiled as she combed Harry's unruly hair with little success.  
"Just like James..." she muttered and rolled her eyes. Harry looked at his aunt and smiled, he was dressed nicely in a silver button up shirt and some formal trousers that were black, his dragon hide boots were comfortable and a silver colour. His cloak was black but had enchanted stitchings that made the silver deer prance about on the fabric. He smiled slightly as Celestine stood up, her silver dress flowed nicely onto the floor making it look like she was floating and her chestnut hair was tied back into an up-do, she dressed simply and yet was stunning. In a few hours Harry would be meeting his uncle Severus.  
Harry was sent to wait in the lounge with Remus who was dressed up in a red button up shirt and black formal trousers, his shoes were black and shiny, He wore an elegant coat that was made of a light yet protective material Harry learned was Acromantula silk, it was dyed and enchanted to look like fire. Harry was impressed and getting a bit more confident. Remus was telling Harry of the first time he had gone to a Gala when Kassandra entered the room.  
"Mum said we have to go soon." she informed them. Harry walked over.  
"You look really pretty Kassandra." he said softly. Kassandra grinned.  
"Thanks Harry!" she replied happily. Her long black hair had been tied back into bunches with silver ribbons. she wore a fairly simple silver dress with a black cloak over the top that like Harry's had enchanted silver stitchings that made the eagle fly about on the fabric. Her shoes were black and comfortable looking.  
They set off for Malfoy manor using apparition. They landed in-front of the gates and were admitted in, Harry rubbed his scar and looked round. Kassandra blinked. "Are those peacocks?" she asked curiously to which Celestine only nodded. Remus looked a bit tense this was the first Gala he had been to in a while and to make matters worse it was a Gala hosted by the Malfoys. All to soon they were inside being led to the ball room by a house elf named Dobby. Celestine looked appalled by the way Dobby looked dressed in filthy rags and all bruised. Harry felt sympathy for the elf. Kassandra was the first to notice the blond haired woman who was greeting all the guests, close by her was a boy with the same blond hair, pale skin and blue eyes as the woman who was clearly his mother. Narcissa Malfoy and her son Draco looked at the four people that had just arrived.  
"Welcome Celestine, I was hoping you would be joining us, Severus is talking with Lucius." Narcissa greeted. Celestine bowed her head.  
"It is a great honour being in your home for this wondrous event." she replied kindly, however the tension between the two could have been cut by a knife until Narcissa spotted the young Harry potter and she almost gasped.  
"This young man must be Harry Potter." she said her voice held a small tremor of anger or fear. Harry bowed politely.  
"I-It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Malfoy." he spoke softly afraid he might make a fool of himself. Kassandra stood close to Harry and curtsied. Narcissa bowed her head.  
"Please do go on in, Draco dear, why don't you escort these two over to the area reserved for children." she said and turned to greet the next arrivals. Harry didn't want to get separated from Celestine or Remus but with Kassandra by his side he was sure everything would be okay. Draco led them over to an area of the ball room where the children of the nobles were gathered, eating off of the buffet table or dancing or just talking. Kassandra smiled and dragged Harry over to two that were sat away from the others.  
"Neville! Luna!" she called over to them happily. The boy, Neville, was a slightly chubby boy with short cropped blond hair and dark brown eyes, he wore a plain black and white suit but it reflected the night sky making the stars seem to move on his clothes. Luna had dirty blond hair that was tied into a plat, her eyes were a silvery grey, like the moon. Her dress was a dark blue and it rippled just like water.  
"O-Oh, H-Hell-Hello Kassie." Neville stuttered out shyly. Luna smiled.  
"Hello Kassie, and who is he?" she asked motioning towards Harry who gulped nervously.  
"I-I'm Harry, Harry Potter." he said almost a shyly as Neville had.  
As the night progressed Harry soon became friends with Neville and Luna however he wasn't too keen on talking with the other children. Around the time the adults would finish eating Draco decided to go over to Kassandra and her friends.  
"So Kassandra, I was wondering, we all were, when were you going to introduce your friend." he spoke in a superior voice. Kassandra stood up as did Harry.  
"This is my cousin Harry Potter." she said pridefully. Harry just shuffled his feet nervously.  
"H-Hello..." he eventually spoke but it was no more than a whisper. A pug faced girl smirked.  
"Isn't he stupid! And shy!" she said meanly many other's agreed to this statement and all began talking about Harry, until a man with shoulder lenght black hair, Eyes as dark as black holes and a hooked nose walked over. Draco paled as Kassandra ran over to the man.  
"Daddy!" she rejoiced and hugged Severus's legs. Severus picked her up and smiled slightly.  
"Daddy, this is Harry!" she said happily as Harry shuffled over nervously.  
"I-It's nice to meet you sir." Harry spoke quietly. Severus knelt down so he didn't scare Harry too much.  
"Please Harry Call me uncle Sev." Severus replied to which Harry nodded and smiled happily. Draco looked miffed since Severus was his godfather but if Severus had accepted Harry Draco didn't have much choice.

The end of the Gala approached and everything had calmed down. Harry and Draco seemed to have a love for magical creatures in common, they knew they couldn't be best friends but the boys decided to be friends and Narcissa felt only pride for her son who had pushed aside his differences to accept Harry.  
Kassandra smiled as they headed home.  
"The next Gala will be at Luna's house!" she said happily. Harry blinked.  
"And when is it going to be?" he asked curious. Celestine chuckled.  
"Tomorrow night Harry." she responded, Harry didn't know whether to be excited or groan, it would be a long winter for the young Potter heir.

**AN: Tada, Part 6, I feel so happy posting these and seeing that so many people have read it. Next time it will be five years later, Harry and Kassandra will be 10 years old and have to go to Gringotts to see what their abilities are and their fortunes, many secrets and surprises will be revealed...possibly I still have to work it all out heh, well until next time, bye bye!**


End file.
